Tsukasa's Demons
by Niilan
Summary: Having awakened from his internal coma, Tsukasa views the battle from within himself. He is forced to witness the havoc and deception his conquered body, both in regular and Denpa Henkan form, wreaks among the innocent and those he had called friends. RnR
1. The Mind's Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman.

Comment: This story contains anime spoilers for episode 31 on. It also contains spoilers for the games, principally, though not only, in the later chapters. Rated T just to be safe. If you feel it is not warranted, feel free to tell me.

--

Darkness. Brown eyes opened to pure blackness. They blinked several times, willing light to appear. None presented itself.

_Where am I?_

Moving his arms, he brushed the clothes loosely hanging on his skin. His entire body felt weightless… floating in a dark abyss. He placed a foot tentatively forward, and as it touched a solid floor, a sense of gravity raced through his veins. Though it was impossible to tell where he looked, he swayed his head in search of any strain light. Perhaps if he began to walk… would he happen upon light? How far was it that he could not see even a glimpse in the distance? Was he in an enclosure? If he wandered, would he hit a wall… or fall off the edge of this dark world?

Stepping forward, he sensed ground beneath him. He stooped, touching the glassy floor. What place had floors with no ridges? As he continued forward, the air grew thick around him, pulling at his consciousness. He stumbled, a heavy weariness overcoming his senses.

Halting suddenly, he stared with faltering sight at a light flickering in the distance. He quickened his pace, falling quickly into a sprint. As he drew closer, two dark spots appeared within the steadily growing light. Those two blotches developed into two menacing masks. Slowing his pace, he approached the glowing mass, then gasped.

_Those are…_

"_Ah, you have awakened."_ A masculine voice echoed fromt he darker mask throughout the black expanse.

_They were…_ he stepped back.

"_Do you remember us?" _The mask's mouth never moved, yet its words rang clearly through the air.

He opened his mouth, but no sound emitted.

"_Thoughts are the only communication you have when inside yourself." _His own voice seemed to come from the white mask.

_You saved me… the car crash._ His head ached. The memories were hazy.

"_Yes," _the softer voice reached to him. _"You submitted your body to us. We are Gemini."_

_Gemini... Where am I?_

A deep chuckle filled the black depths. _"You are within yourself, and still very weak."_

Tsukasa blinked._ Where is my body?_

The white glow exploded, momentarily blinding him. As the darkness regained its dominion, the light rematerialized beside a large mirror. He hesitated, then touched the screen. His reflection melted away, and a leveled area of crumbled buildings came into view. Dust columns skewed his vision.

_What is this?_

The white mask responded in a soft voice , _"This is the now demolished outskirts of your hometown."_

His eye widened._ What happened?_

A green-haired boy entered the screen's scope. He ambled throughout the rubble, apparently in search of a lost possession. Turning as if to assure he was alone, the boy's face became visible.

_That boy… he's me. _Tsukasa tilted his head at the glowing masks.

"_You are no longer in control of your body," _the masculine voice responded.

He returned to the screen, watching as his body knelt beside an object that reflected in the sunlight. As if directed by his will, the mirror zoomed in on the crouched figure, a cracked glass ball in his hand. The Tsukasa in the screen lifted his head, a smirk curling the corner of his mouth.

"You are too naïve, Rockman," he taunted in a low voice. "This game is not over, yet."

Tsukasa eyed the grinning masks. _Who is Rockman?_

"_Your foe."_

_Foe...? Why?_

"_He dislikes us," _the deep voice responded.

He furrowed his brow.

Tsukasa's soft voice again emanated from the white mask. _"He thinks we are evil."_

_Evil...?_

"_A traitor from our planet has teamed up with the human, claiming all FM aliens are evil."_

_Why are you here? _He pointed back to the screen._ What was I holding?_

"_We are here in search of the Andromeda Key," _the black mask answered._ "You have found it for us."_

_What is… the 'Andromeda Key'?_

Two chuckles rippled through the darkness once more.

"_Oh, how little you know. The Andromeda Key fuels our greatest weapon. It is a trump card, if you will."_

Tsukasa shook his head. _Why are you still here? You have your Key._

"_We have not yet completed our mission."_

_Mission...?_

_"It is nothing of importance." _Tsukasa's soft voice spoke from the second mask. _"But you must be content to host us a little while longer. It will not be long before our job is finished, and we will leave you."_

The low chuckle that ensued coursed ominously through his veins. The masks then retreated, and the mirror began to dim.

_Where are you going?_

"_We must rest. The last fight took a great toll."_

"_Continue watching if you wish." _The unsettling voice faded away with its glow, leaving Tsukasa with only the faint illumination provided by the screen. He stared at the boy's sneer. Such an expression had never before corrupted his gentle face.

_Rockman…_

Could it be true? Were the masks correct? He saw no reason to doubt their words, but something in their voices was unnerving. Eyes pinned on the sardonic smirk, Tsukasa doubted. Something wasn't right.

* * *

A large crab stood at the waterline on a beach, moping. Tsukasa stared at the strange creature; its head and bulky claws were red like a normal crab, but its legs glowed blue. Was this another being like Gemini?

"Now I'm nothing, but a regular crab," it whined. "What should I do now, 'buku?"

"I suggest you use this." a deep voice answered.

The screen expanded its view, revealing leaning black figure. In its golden hand sat the glass orb Tsukasa witnessed before.

_Gemini Spark..._

"Th-that's the Andromeda Key!!"

"I fixed it." Black Gemini smiled.

Throwing out its claw, the Crab exclaimed, "That's amazing, 'buku!" He looked between Black Gemini and White Gemini, then grabbed the Key.

"If you use this to activate Andromeda," Black Gemini straightened, "our mission will be accomplished."

The Crab gave another joyous cry.

Tsukasa furrowed his brow. Black Gemini seemed abnormally civil, but he did not dwell on the thought.

"Cancer, you must fill the Key with energy." White Gemini stated.

"That energy," continued Black Gemini, "is negative emotion, such as anger, sorrow, and fear. In other words, the energy is from those emotions."

White Gemini added, "You will find your fill from humans."

Cancer thanked Gemini, then evaporated.

Black Gemini smirked. "He is easily excited."

"It is no matter. As long as they keep War Rock pre-occupied, their success is irrelevant."

Tsukasa watched the screen as Black Gemini released a low chuckle, his red eyes gleaming with mischief.

--

Author's Note: No, this is not the end. PLEASE REVIEW so I can know whether to continue, and what I should change. Arigatoh!


	2. Poison Comet

Disclaimer: I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman. My apologies for this being so long in coming. I've had a hectic weekend, and much school.

--

Tsukasa sat on the cold black floor, staring at the dim screen. He watched his body move through the hallways of the familiar school. Gemini had been silent for a long while. Nearly a fortnight had passed, he thought… it was hard to keep track in a world that seemed devoid of time. His only sense of sanity came from the screen. How long would he have to watch from beyond reach? How long would he be held captive within his mind?

Tsukasa sighed. It was oddly peaceful within the dark eternity. He required nothing, neither food nor rest. Not caring to argue continuously, Tsukasa would be content to submit his body willingly. Gemini was not cruel; had he not assisted his comrade? However, an aspect of Gemini's voice would not leave; that haunting chuckle echoed in the black expanse.

They had not told him all… but why did it bother him so?

* * *

The night sky darkened within the mirror, diminishing its already wan luminance. Tsukasa shifted his gaze. A faint glowing mass approached. Once it emerged from darkness, he recognized the two masks.

"_You still here?" _the black mask taunted.

_Where else is there to go?_

The masks turned towards the mirror. _"How interesting the world seems," _the white mask remarked, _"when you silently observe from afar."_

Tsukasa nodded. The darker mask mumbled something to its double, a low snicker following.

_Nani?_

"_Nothing."_

The mirror expanded its scope; Tsukasa could see Subaru, Luna, Gonto, Kizamaro, and himself standing in line at the crest of a hill. The sparkling stars reflected in their eyes as they waited in anticipation.

"Is it time yet, Kizamaro?" Gonta asked. "Sure it's tonight?"

The small boy adjusted his glasses. "I heard about on news, so there is no mistake. It will show up any minute…"

"Isn't this exciting?" Luna squealed.

Tsukasa gazed at the glittering sky. _What are they waiting for?_

"There it is!" Subaru exclaimed.

Thousands of tiny sparkles seemed to meld into a large glowing ball that shot across the night sky. Blue waves trailed behind in ribbons of electric beauty. The posse stared with growing awe.

"I see it!" Kizamaro pointed. "The comet Rajione the Sixth. It's a Denpa comet with a large amount of electromagnetic waves running through it. The comet only passes once every 240 years."

"Once every 240 years, huh?" Gonto repeated. "Sugoi…"

Tsukasa smiled. It was a wondrous sight, indeed.

"A Denpa comet?" Subaru admired, then his eyes widened. "Oh, I know!" Placing his visualizer over his eyes, the boy gasped in wonder.

Tsukasa squinted as a hazy form appeared beside his friend. As it came into focus, the peculiar blue life form placed its hand on its hips.

"It's made up of a strange kind of Denpa. I've never seen this type before."

"_War Rock…"_

Tsukasa cocked his head, shifting his gaze to the ever-grinning black mask, but did not inquire further. _War Rock…_

As the yellow Denpa roads that lined the skies pulsed a purple hue, he watched his body grip its chest, the face contorted.

"What's wrong, Tsukasa-kun?" Subaru exclaimed, leaning over the boy.

Tsukasa in the mirror cringed. "It's nothing… I'm fine." However, the pain forced him into one knee the next moment.

"You sure?"

_What happened…?_

Tsukasa turned to Gemini, but cut the query when the glowing mass began to fade. Both masks, though retaining their usual sardonic expressions, groaned and their illumination flickered.

_What is wrong?_

They ignored him, indirectly answering him in their assertions.

"_The comet…" _the black mask grunted.

"_It's releasing an unusual energy… it's toxic."_

Gazing at Gemini, then back to his weakened body within the screen, Tsukasa sensed a slight heaviness pull at his mind, but nothing more; he felt no pain. He stared at the disappearing comet, its violet rays trailing behind. What force poisoned his earthly body and hosts, yet left him almost untouched?

* * *

Tsukasa's body curled in bed, paralyzed from pain. He shivered as the tremors pricked his spine.

"I'm beat..." the boy whispered. "I can't move until the comet has passed Earth…"

Tsukasa furrowed his brow as his body withered yet he suffered no damage. Remembering the night before, he realized none of his friends had been affected, either. It was strange. His memory then focused on the creature that had appeared beside Subaru moments before Tsukasa's body fell. Was that affected?

Suddenly, the mirror shimmered, the picture blurring. Tsukasa backed away from sparking screen. What was happening? An agonized cry erupted from the reaches of the dark expanse. The screen doubled in size, a high-pitch screech sounding as it did so. As several yellow electric bolts shot from it, Tsukasa fell to the side, his eyes widening. Then, with as much warning as when it began, the howl ceased and the mirror shrunk to normal size, the picture refocusing.

Tsukasa stared, his breathes heavy, at the dormant body in the glass. It no longer trembled. Slowly, the blankets were pushed back, revealing an equally strained Tsukasa. He sat up and his hand fell from chest.

"It's passed."

Snatching his Wave Scanner, the boy hurried out of bed. As his body raced down the hall, Tsukasa noticed Gemini appear behind him in the screen.

"What a strange phenomena…" the black mask huffed.

"It's over now, though." he responded.

"Let's go see what the others are up to."

A smirk spread across Tsukasa's face and he nodded in agreement.

--

Author's Note: Yeah, you could almost consider this a filler chapter, but it is definitely needed. I will continue soon. Please review!


	3. Realization

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman.

--

Great plumes of smoke rose from the crumbling buildings. Several Denpa life forms scattered cars, others ignited houses and offices, encouraging many explosions. The ground vibrated beneath the boy. Tsukasa watched his body view the wreckage from a skyscraper rooftop. His mouth whispered the names of the attacking aliens.

"Cancer, Crown, Libra, Ox, Ophiuchus, Wolf… they have finally gathered."

His brow creased, Tsukasa could not understand the reason behind the havoc. Why were they harming the humans? What was their motive? He gazed through the screen at the two masks that floated behind his body. Was this the consequence of the information withheld? Had their intentions – that undefined mission – sown poisonous seeds?

"Why are those guys so energetic now?" the black mask questioned, its mouth unmoving.

Tsukasa corked an eyebrow, a soft smile gracing his lips. "They must've decided to stop thinking, as it is not their strong suit, and use force to gather up the negative energy."

He placed a hand on his hip, holding a glass orb in his other.

_Isn't that…? _Tsukasa looked down at the tiny Crab Denpa, the Andromeda Key shining in it claw. Which was the true Key?

The boy beamed. "Well, try your best."

His tone collapsed the icicles upon his mind's spine. What double meaning was laced in those words?

Tsukasa followed his body's eyes as he gazed at a figure gliding across a glowing Denpa road above. The boy, dressed in a blue outfit and visor, bore a stern expression, racing towards the commotion. Who was that? Another Denpa human like Gemini? As Tsukasa searched the outlines of his face, a strange familiarity overwhelmed him, as did a deep dread.

_Why am I afraid?_

The blue figure shot into the fury.

"Rockman…" Tsukasa muttered, his face expressionless. Then he assumed the same sincere smile. "Good luck."

Rockman? That was Rockman, the one who destroyed portions of the city? It didn't make sense. The other aliens now served as the demolition party, yet this Rockman was attempting to stop the damage. As gazed at the battle below, Tsukasa found himself at an utter loss.

On the streets, Rockman confronted the other FM aliens.

"Stop trying to revive the Andromeda Key!" the beast head that served as his left hand yelled. "It's no use!"

Ox frowned. "Shut up, War Rock! Your betrayal caused all of this in the first place! We'll settle things with you today, once and for all!"

A blast of flame erupted from Ox's mouth.

_Betrayal? So, the betrayal is real…_

As Rockman jumped into the air, he threw an object into the air, and yelled, "Battle Card! Predation!" The head of War Rock closed his mouth around the card. "Plasma Gun!"

A ray of purple energy flew from the gun which replaced the head. Ox and Libra jumped away moments before it hit the street.

"Ball Thunder!" Crown Thunder thrust a sparking ball of energy.

Wolf followed suit, yelling, "Howling Wolf!" Three small Denpa wolves ran toward Rockman, who quickly jumped away.

"Ophiuchus! Cancer!"

The other two FMians turned to attack.

"Snake Legion!"

"Boomerang Cutter!"

Rockman fell beneath the rain of missiles. His eyes fluttering open, the Denpa human stared at the FM aliens that encircled him, every face harboring some form of vicious sneer.

Ophichus placed a hand on her hip. "This is the end of the traitor."

Cancer grinned. "After we kill you, we'll savor our time gathering up negative energy for this, 'buku." He held the Andromeda Key in his claw.

Tsukasa looked to his body; a soft smirk remained the only expression, accompanied by unreadable eyes. Why didn't Gemini join his comrades? Were their actions wrong? Or was it Gemini he should doubt?

He turned to the group below as a melody drifted on the breeze. The ring of aliens spun frantically in search of the now missing Rockman. Tsukasa eyed the roof of a nearby skyscraper, spying two dark silhouettes against the setting sun.

"There he is!"

"Over there!"

A pink Denpa human supported the weakened Rockman. A large smile flashed across her face.

"Harp Note, dropping in!"

_Harp Note…_

"It's Harp Note, 'buku…" Cancer Bubble pouted.

"Perfect timing," Crown Thunder exclaimed. "Now both traitors are present."

Ophiuchus threw out her arm. "Kill them all!"

Tsukasa shivered. Why was he worried over Rockman's well-being?

"Star Break! Rockman! Ice Pegasus!"

The blue hue of Rockman's armor faded, replaced in many places by white. Two wings sprouted from his back, and the beast head grew thin. Libra and Ox raced across the Denpa road in attack, but Rockman was prepared.

"Magician's Freeze!"

The two FMians solidified each in a block of ice, and crashed on the ground.

_Sugoi…!_

"Star Break!"

As Wolf and Crown targeted Rockman, a green cylinder of energy engulfed the Denpa human. When it dispersed, Rockman exclaimed, "Rockman! Green Dragon!"

He spun in a tight circle, erupting an "Elemental Cyclone!"

The tornado flung the aliens back into the buildings.

"Star Break!" Rockman transformed once more into a red and orange suit. "Rockman! Fire Leo!" He aimed his arm. "Atomic Blazer!" A flame torrent emitted from War Rock's mouth, sending Ophiuchus and Cancer flying down the street.

Tsukasa gazed at the boy. What power.

As Cancer flew through the air, the glass orb fell from his hand.

"Oh no, 'buku!"

The Andromeda Key struck the blacktop and shattered across the ground.

_The Key!_

Tsukasa searched his body's face. The expression remained unchanged. How could he stay so impassive? Why was he not aghast like his comrades? Looking at the orb shining in his palm, he wondered…

Rockman stared at the glass fragments. "The Andromeda Key…"

"It broke." Harp Note finished.

While Cancer balled, the remaining Denpas seemed at a loss. Suddenly the sky darkened and several lights sparkled in intervals.

"That's…"

Ophiuchus gasped. "An urgent message from the FM planet!"

" 'All of you… return home…' " Wolf read, narrowing his eyes to gather a clear image. "The FM planet is ordering us home."

"Back home?" Rockman repeated.

All of the sudden?

"Since it's so sudden," War Rock confirmed, "it's seems hard to believe, but the FM king Cepheus must have decided to withdraw from Earth."

Harp Note's eyes widened. "Then, our planet…"

"You don't need to worry about being destroyed." Harp smiled.

Tsukasa pulled back. _Destroyed? _He turned to his body, which scowled and slammed his hands on the roof wall.

"No, it can't be!"

Why? Why was he angered by the order?

Ox frowned. "We were in the middle of a battle…"

Crown sighed. "Orders are orders."

"We're not allowed a say in this matter." Libra noted.

Ophiuchus turned to Rockman and Harp Note. "You better be grateful you are allowed to live!"

The sky returned to normal and the FMians disappeared. Harp and Rockman too vanished.

"I refuse to accept this!" the Tsukasa in the screen exclaimed. "I won't leave it at this!"

"However, the King's orders for withdrawal are absolute." the black mask commented.

The boy ground his teeth, his brown eyes shining with rage. "The FM King is just a big coward!"

Saying no more, the glowing mass disappeared. The boy on the rooftop pressed his fingers into the cement, then a smirk spread across his face. Raising the glass orb to his face, he scoffed.

"Foolish King."

He pocketed the key and walked to the exit.

* * *

Quiet. An unnerving silence held the air firmly in its grasp. No explosion, no cries of terror… just silence. The peace would be welcome if it was that, but Tsukasa suffocated in perplexity. Such a hideous sneer could not easily leave his mind. Searching once more, Tsukasa failed to find his body amongst the multitude that filled the screen. It had been absent from the mirror's scope for a few hours. Tsukasa eyed the smooth floor.

_What does it mean?_ Gemini's objective was to destroy Earth. Had he abandoned his mission? Why did he oppose the FM King?

Tsukasa leaned forward. There! He body weaved its way through the dark streets toward the port. What target lay in that direction? He rounded a corner and entered an old warehouse. As he made his way through the halls, the two masks appeared behind Tsukasa's body, illuminating corridor. An unearthly sneer adorned Tsukasa's face.

Turning towards the sound of faint voices, Tsukasa removed his Wave Scanner from the pouch at on his belt. He paused, whispering his name. A bright light engulfed the boy and masks, who were replaced by two Denpa humans.

_Gemini Spark…_

Both smirked, then continued down the hall. The voices rose steadily in volume until Gemini Spark reached a doorway, through which Tsukasa viewed the other FMians in their Denpa forms.

"Then let's return to the FM planet on the night of the third day." Wolf suggested. "We'll each spend the time the way we want until then. How's that?"

"I agree!"

As they proceeded to discuss individual plans, Tsukasa looked to Gemini Spark. What business did they have that warranted their hiding?

Having concluded their meeting, five colored lights streaked out of the building, leaving Ox to himself. Gemini Spark advanced stealthily into the room.

"Now, what should I do?" The Denpa life form stretched. "Hmm…"

Tsukasa saw it before it happened. Ox yelped as a blade protruded from his chest.

"Nani?!"

He tilted his head back, viewing the white figure cloaked in shadow. White Gemini smirked.

"Y-You…!"

He released another cry as a second bladed pierced his glowing orange body. As he was lifted into the air, the Denpa dispersed into sparkling particles, which gathered in the glass orb in Black Gemini's hand. His empty armor crashed onto the floor.

Tsukasa pressed his hands against the glass pane. He couldn't have… Gemini just murdered his own comrade!

_No… no, this isn't right._

Tsukasa grimaced, staring at the red armor on the ground. Now he knew the truth; he was housing a monster.

--

Author's Note: Wow… that was longer than I intended, but that's fine! My apologies for the delay. So much school, and so little free time… ugh. Well, hope you liked it, and I'll have the next chapter out soon!


	4. One After Another

Disclaimer: Once more… I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman.

--

Tsukasa staggered back. First Ox, now Gemini Spark stood over Wolf's charred armor. Why? Why was Gemini Spark destroying his comrades?

Black Gemini chuckled. "Just as I thought." He brought the Andromeda Key to his face. "This is far more efficient than wasting time thinking of ways to hurt the humans."

_Hurt the humans?_

"It's pretty impressive…" White Gemini smirked, "the amount of negative energy that an FM life form can produce."

Black Gemini nodded. "This method will do. We can make Andromeda activate!"

Both Denpas transformed into yellow lights, and streaked down the Denpa highway, their menacing chuckle trailing behind. Tsukasa's brow dipped down.

_No… they can't do this…_

* * *

A girl, her hair tied back in large blonde ponytails, beamed, descending the escalator with an armful of packages. However, as she rounded the corner, a great bolt of lightning struck her. She screamed and turned into a purple light which shot up to wave road above.

Ophiuchus knelt before Gemini Spark. "Gemini! What is the meaning of this?!"

Gemini merely scoffed, raising their electric swords.

"You…!"

They ran forward and sliced through the purple Denpa. As she emitted a terrible cry, Ophiuchus's waves disintegrated into sparkles, and her armor fell on the ground beside her dropped packages.

_No! _Tsukasa yelled, but words caught in his throat. _Stop this!_

His words had no effect; they reached no further than his mind. Watching the dark liquid rise in the Andromeda Key, Gemini Spark grinned, then hastened to their next victim.

* * *

A curly-haired man sat on the floor sealing boxes. After he closed the final box, he proceeded to list which meals he desired to consume before his departure. Tsukasa searched the large room. Where was Gemini?

His question was answered when the two Denpa humans materialized behind the unsuspecting man. Tsukasa could not shout a warning. Gemini Spark lifted their golden arms, and released a bolt of yellow energy. The man howled, shooting up into the air in his normal Denpa form. White Gemini appeared beside Libra.

"You bastards!" the weight Denpa exclaimed.

Black Gemini flew to the other side. "You're not offered a choice."

"Why are you doing this?! For what purpose…?"

Gemini Spark sped before Libra, and brought their hands together.

_Run!_

"Gemini Thunder!"

Libra dispersed in a wave of electricity. As the armor spun across the floor, the dark liquid rose in the glass orb.

The corner os Black Gemini's mouth curled upward. "Two left."

"Cancer and Crown, eh?"

Tsukasa fell on his knees, gripping his chest. His eyes ached and his cheeks moistened, but no tears were present.

_No… no, they can't…_

* * *

Gemini Spark materialized on a Denpa road above the railway. As the monorail rushed forward, a black hole formed between Gemini's golden arms. Tsukasa peered through at to figures in the train, a little boy and a pale old man. A low hum filled the air, then a bolt of energy sprang from Gemini's fingers through the hole. When the blast ceased, the boy and man were in their Denpa forms, surrounded by a crowd of terrified travelers. They vanished, rematerializing on the road before Gemini Spark.

"You're Gemini!" Crown gasped.

"What are you doing, 'buku?"

Black Gemini smiled. "Now, now, don't get so angry."

"Look at this." White Gemini held out a glass orb on a chain.

As the two Denpas stared, Cancer realized, "That's… the Andromeda Key, 'buku." He furrowed his brow. "It should have been destroyed. What's going on, 'buku?"

Black Gemini towered before them. "Sorry, the one I gave you was a fake."

_Fake?_

"A fake?" Cancer cowered.

"What news…" Crown frowned. "You tricked us!"

"This is the real Key," White Gemini continued. "If you want proof, take a good look."

The dark blue liquid sparkled as it swaying the glass ball.

Black Gemini chuckled. "You see it is filled up, don't you?"

"That's negative energy, 'buku?"

"That's right," White Gemini nodded. "From you FM life forms."

Black Gemini placed a fist on his hip. "We collected fear and sorrow for you guys."

"It's much faster than gathering it up from humans."

"I-It can't be…!" Crown backed away, realizing the betrayal which had transpired. "Are you…?"

Black Gemini evaporated, then suddenly reappeared behind Crown. The white Denpa bellowed as the yellow blade sliced through his crown. Cancer turned, eyes sparkling with fear.

_Gemini…! Please… please stop this._

Though he had no attachment to the murdered Denpa life forms, the mass annihilation by Gemini Spark of his own comrades pierced Tsukasa's tender spirit.

"One more to go," Black Gemini stated as the Crown discolored, and the particles slowly added to the dark Andromeda substance. "With you it'll fill the top and Andromeda will revive."

White Gemini inclined his head slightly. "Earth's destruction will commence, once more."

Cancer stood paralyzed.

"Run…" a weak voice came from the transparent Crown. "Hurry…"

Teardrops streaming from his eyes, Cancer flew away from Gemini Spark and his vanquished companion, screaming. Tsukasa stared, eyes wide with anticipation. Why didn't Gemini Spark pursue him?

After Crown completely vaporized, Black Gemini's sword disappeared, and he walked toward his double.

"You know he'll warn War-Rock."

White Gemini closed his fist around the Andromeda Key. "It doesn't matter. Cancer is not a threat."

"Harp next, then?"

White Gemini nodded. "She will complete the Andromeda Key."

An ominous laughter filled the air as the two Denpas changed their waves and streamed into a dark alley. A yellow light illuminated the back street; when it diminished, Tsukasa's body sauntered out. Looking down at his Wave Scanner, Tsukasa smirked, then continued down the sidewalk.

* * *

Tsukasa lay on the dark floor, his eyes open but unfocused. He couldn't move. The dying screams of the murdered Denpas rang through his black prison, haunting his aching heart. It was his fault. Had he not allowed Gemini to conquer his body? On the brink of death, he had not thought of the consequences his survival might bear. No, he never could have known what would happen, but he had been content to remain naïve. This guilt, a leaden weight on his spirit, would not leave.

As a faint light crossed his face, Tsukasa shifted his gaze to the glowing masks hovering over him.

"_What a sight you are,"_ the deep voice mocked.

Tsukasa looked away. _How…?_

"_Hmm?"_

_How could you… do that to them? _Tsukasa pressed his palms against the floor, rising to his knees. As he staggered to his feet, he re-voiced his demand. _They were defenseless… and you…_

"_Oh, is that all?" _the black mask asked.

'_All'…?_

"_Do not be so distressed, Tsukasa," _the white mask responded. _"The act was necessary to complete our mission."_

'_Necessary'…? _Tsukasa cringed. _No… you were ordered to desert your mission… You betrayed them._

"_If that is what you wish to call it."_

As the glowing mass circled him, Tsukasa felt his mind choke.

_Why did you do it?_

"_We already told you."_

_No… no, you were told to abandon that… you have other reasons._

Gemini remained silent, than the deep voice spoke, _"It seems there is no longer a need for formalities."_

_Tell me._

_"My, my, have you decided to grow a backbone?"_

_I want to know-_

"_Our motive is to remove the FM king."_

Tsukasa started. The masks chuckled.

"_You didn't expect that, did you?"_

Tsukasa backed away. _Why…?_

"_The FM King is a weak-willed coward."_

_No… you can't…_

"_Tsukasa… why do you care?" _the soft voice trailed forth.

_I…_ he looked down. _I won't have a monster inside me._

They released an amused laugh. _"You've failed at that your entire life."_

Tsukasa eyed the black mask. _What…?_

"_There is nothing you can do, anyway."_

"_Be content to submit a while longer."_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tsukasa didn't know how to respond. He didn't want this carnage to continue, yet his gentle tendency restrained him from taking action.

_I want… you to go._

"_Go?"_ the white mask repeated.

_Leave. I let you in my body, now I want you out._

When the masks began to laugh, Tsukasa looked up, unsure of what they found amusing.

"_I'm afraid that isn't possible."_

_What…?_

"_When you let us in, Tsukasa," _the deep voice explained, _"you surrendered all control until we saw fit to return it."_

"_You can't force us out."_ The glowing mass loomed before him. _"You are not in control."_

Tsukasa retreated a step. _No… I won't let you do this._

"_You have no choice."_

Tsukasa cowered as the masks' light brightened, then clenched his fists. _No… no! Get out of my head! _He planted both feet in the ground. Never before had he felt such a surge of resolve.

Gemini paused his advance, the illumination flickering. As a low groan echoed from the Denpa, Tsukasa's jaw relaxed, his eyes dilated. What was happening?

"_He… he can't be…" _the black mask coughed.

Tsukasa stared. Was it working?

The mass inched forward, but Tsukasa didn't move.

_Leave._

What were these words? Whose determined voice was this? They couldn't be his…

"_How…?" _Gemini shrunk, his groan increasing in volume. However, the next moment he began to regain his glow. Suddenly a cackle rang through the shadows.

"_Oh, Tsukasa… you have no power!"_

Tsukasa screamed as a bolt of energy racked his body. He crashed on the ground, his vision quickly fading. As he watched the revived Gemini tower above him, darkness overwhelmed his consciousness.

--

Author's Note: Heehee… I love cliffhangers! This is a gift to my readers for being patient with me on the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Torn Bonds

Disclaimer: Once again… I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman. Hope you all enjoy!

--

His eyes fluttered opened once more to darkness. Tsukasa attempted to rise, but he surrendered to the cry of his ribs. Lying on his back, he stared into nothingness. What had he been thinking? He had no will… _no power_.

The words echoed in his head. Whose voice had that been? Gemini's? It had sounded like the white mask, yet hadn't… What force revived the FMian when he was weakening? What gave him that tremendous power?

Tsukasa lifted his head, listening to a thin strain of music seeping through the viewing screen. What a beautiful melody. He forced himself to his knees, pressing one palm against his thigh in an attempt to rise, but his energy was drained. Resting on his knees, Tsukasa observed the multicolored stage lights that moved across the auditorium. A purple-haired girl bounced around the stage, strumming the guitar and singing into a headset. The crowd below cheered their idol.

As he surveyed the stage wings, Tsukasa noticed two figures concealed in the darkness of the riggings. His eyes dilated when he realized who hid in the shadows.

_No… they can't be…!_

"Arigatoh, everyone!" As she hurried off the stage, the young star waved to her fans.

Once she was safely behind the curtain, her smile relaxed, and she removed her guitar. However, a bolt of energy snapped it in half. Harp screamed and the Transer implanted in the instrument sparked.

"Harp!"

"Step away from her." Black Gemini's deep tone commanded from the dark.

Misora spun towards the voice.

"We have business with that traitor." White Gemini continued.

Gripping his ribs, Tsukasa whispered, _Run…!_

The pop star scowled. "Are you talking about messing with my concert? I won't allow that!" She set her feet firmly apart. "Denpa Henkan!"

Before she could finish, Gemini shot an energy bolt at the girl's feet. She jumped back from the explosion, her short pink dress swishing over the dark tights as she flew across the stage.

Gemini Spark leaped after her. "Rocket Knuckle!" Both their golden hands detached from their arms and torpedoed toward Harp Note.

"Hey!" The Denpa human twirled out of the way of one fist.

"Why are you so serious about this, Gemini?" Harp questioned as they avoided the second missile.

"You are a useless soldier…" Black Gemini scowled.

White Gemini flew forward. "But you'll be useful for restoring Andromeda!"

"Machine Gun String!" Six wires shot from her guitar, forming a thick web before her.

The two knuckles hit the barrier and flew to the side where they exploded on the walls.

As Gemini Spark landed across from her, Harp Note whispered, "We can't fight here."

Both Denpa Henkan forms streaked out through the ceiling and onto the roof.

"The war is over!" Harp yelled. "You dare to disobey our king's orders?"

Black Gemini straightened. "King? That weak-willed Cepheus is nothing but the universe's trash."

Tsukasa cringed. How could he speak of him in such a way?

"Right now, Andromeda belongs to us." White Gemini activated his electric sword.

"We will be the new rulers of the FM planet!" Black Gemini followed suit and launched at Harp Note.

She twisted to the side to avoid Black Gemini's advance, and barely hopped over White Gemini's slash. Falling onto the ground, Harp Note winced, shaking.

"It's me Gemini is after," Harp exclaimed from the guitar head. "Run, Misora!"

"No! If I release Denpa Henkan right now, you'll only be killed! I'll never let that happen!"

A shadow fell over her tiny figure. Black Gemini's dark hand gripped her throat, suspending her high above the ground.

"What an idiotic human."

"Misora!"

"Once you die," Black Gemini taunted, "Andromeda will start up."

White Gemini sauntered forward. "Only death awaits you in either direction, anyway."

Tsukasa pressed his eyelids shut. They had won, again…

"Taibokudan!"

A blue figure fell between Gemini Spark and Harp Note, his flaming green sword causing the former to retreat.

When the dust cloud cleared, Rockman held a limp Harp Note. "Stop this! Gemini Spark!"

"Rockman!"

Tsukasa blinked.

Rockman placed Harp Note gently on the ground then raced after Gemini. His green blade clashed with Black Gemini's, but jumped away when White Gemini interceded.

"Battle Card! Predation! Long Sword! Gatling Gun!"

A long green sword materialized on Rockman's right arm, and a small gun on his left. He fired several rounds at White Gemini, then leapt over the dust to Black Gemini. Their swords met once, but when Rockman sliced again, the Denpa human smirked, somersaulting over him. The weapons disappeared.

"Rocket Knuckle!"

Rockman turned, but the missile slammed into his torso, throwing him back to the edge of the roof.

"Subaru!" War-Rock warned. "Above you!"

Sparks buzzed between Gemini Spark's golden hands. "Gemini Thunder!" The blast coursed through Rockman's body and hurtled him over the edge.

"Subaru! Use Star Break!"

Rockman nodded.

As the boy grabbed a shining battle card, Tsukasa stared. _Subaru…?_

White Gemini flew above. "We won't let you…"

"Transform!"

Gemini Spark pulled back their golden arms. "Rocket Knuckle!"

Rockman yelled as the golden fists struck his midsection, then circled back underneath at his back, knocking him unconscious. Plummeting to the ground, War Rock consumed the card.

A wave of blue energy engulfed the boy. When is cleared, Rockman floated barely above the ground, blue wings sprouting from his shoulder blades.

"Starbreak!"

Gemini Spark sped down. "Rocket Knuckle!"

Lines creased Rockman's brow. "Ice Slash!"

Two ice crystals ejected from War Rock's thin mouth, destroying the iron fists.

"Next!"

"Star Break!" Rockman transformed into his Green Dragon appearance.

Gemini Spark's hand clapped together. "Gemini Thunder!"

"Elemental Cyclone!"

As the green tornado and yellow lightning clashed together, Tsukasa's eye widened. Could Rockman possibly…?

"We can do this, Subaru! Keep it up!"

The cyclone slowly forced Gemini's attack onto himself. They gave a cry, then the yellow energy lifted from Tsukasa's body with the two masks. His face contorted, the figure fell to the earth. Rockman halted, returning to normal Denpa Henkan form.

Staring at the green-haired boy, he whispered, "Tsukasa-kun?"

Tsukasa rose and smiled. "You've grown stronger, Subaru-kun."

Both Rockman and the true Tsukasa started.

_Rockman is Subaru-kun…?_

"But that doesn't matter," Tsukasa continued, a smirk slowly twisting his mouth. The glowing masks descended behind him. "The Andromeda Key is in our hands." A black hole formed behind them, engulfing the masks. "Earth is done for." Tsukasa disappeared with the hole.

As the screen darkened, the invisible tears streamed down Tsukasa's cheeks.

_No, Subaru-kun… I didn't do it…!_

It was confirmed now; Tsukasa harbored no more doubts. Gemini was a traitor and a threat to more than just Earth, and his dear friend Subaru now believed Tsukasa had betrayed him. Yet, silent tears were useless; he had tried before and failed. He could do nothing.

* * *

Gemini Spark stood before a large iceberg, within which an ominous red beast waited for freedom. Holding up the Andromeda Key, Black Gemini gazed at the sparkling dark liquid.

"Just one more body," White Gemini commented, "and it would have been filled to the top."

"No matter, the Andromeda Key will still activate with this amount. It's enough to destroy Earth."

They nodded at each other, then Black Gemini held up the glass orb. A purple light illuminated the sky, causing Tsukasa to shield his face. As the dark energy pulsed through the air, the beast's eyes glowed red. The light gathered around Andromeda's ice prison the iceberg exploded, catapulting crystals across the ocean. Gemini Spark grinned, gazing upon their revived weapons.

White Gemini took the Andromeda Key and held it high. "Go, Andromeda!"

"Obliterate this planet!"

The machine sped across the waters to wreak destruction.

* * *

Tsukasa watched Andromeda speed down the Denpa Highway. The weapon was massive. How could Rockman hope to destroy it?

He squinted, watching two small lights stream towards the monster. Rockman and Harp Note jumped onto Andromeda's head and began slashing at the armor. However, it launched forward suddenly, throwing them off. They landed on the Denpa road, and watched the weapon they had failed to mark.

Harp Note gripped her guitar. "It's too solid. We didn't even scratch it."

"It's hopeless."

They spun around to face Gemini Spark.

"Gemini Spark!"

"Tsukasa-kun!"

_Subaru-kun…_

Black Gemini scoffed. "Earth is already done for."

"Stop this futile resistance." White Gemini assumed pseudo civility. "Why don't you join me, instead?"

Rockman lowered his arms. "Nani?"

"We can defeat the FM king together," Black Gemini extended his arm, "and control the universe."

Tsukasa stumbled toward the screen, eyebrows dipped. _No, Subaru-kun… don't listen…_

"What do you say, Rockman." White Gemini smiled. "No, Subaru-kun?"

Rockman's lip quivered. "Wake up, Tsukasa-kun! We have to stop Andromeda!"

The smiles disappeared.

"I see negotiations are out of the question." Black Gemini noted.

They brought their arms together. "Gemini Thunder!"

"Look out!" Rockman grabbed Harp Note and dove into the ocean.

_No!_ Tsukasa exclaimed mentally, slamming his fist against the glass screen. _Subaru-kun! It's not me!_

_"It's of no use."_ a soft voice slithered from the darkness._ "He can't hear you."_

Tsukasa turned to a figure concealed in the shadows. _Who is there?_

_"The same as always."_

_No, Gemini Spark is out there. _He pointed a weak finger at the mirror. _Wh-Who are you?_

A low chuckle rippled through the expanse, and the figure stepped closer, a hideous smirk apparent in the dim light.

_"As I said before, I'm the same person who's been here all along." _A white shoe appeared in the light, followed by a purple pant leg. As the dark green hair and wicked brown eyes emerged, Tsukasa gasped. The intruder placed his hands on his hips.

_"I'm you."_

_--_

Author's Note: Well, I'll let your imaginations run, while I return to my school.


	6. The Power He Lost

Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman.

Comment: Interestingly enough, while developing the plot of Tsukasa's Demons, I decided I would add a twist, and have another person inside Tsukasa. I'd figure out why as I wrote. However, when I shared the idea with a friend, she informed me that in the games there was already such a character. So, unfortunately, this new character is not mine. It just goes to show that your idea is never original. At least it saved me the effort of choosing a name.

--

The boy laughed. _"That expression is not becoming of you, Tsukasa."_

Tsukasa stared, his lips parted slightly. It wasn't possible. The boy before him was an exact replica of himself.

_Who… who are you?_

The boy puckered his lip. _"Oh, dear, Tsukasa, you don't recognize me?"_ Another large smirk spread across his face. _"I already said: I'm you."_

Tsukasa shook his head. _No… that's not-_

"_Possible? I'm afraid it completely is."_

Tsukasa's brow quivered. _How…?_

He sniggered, sending shivers down Tsukasa's spine. _"Haven't you ever wondered about all those times?"_

_Times…?_

He sauntered forward._"Of course, you can't have forgotten. Those times you lost complete control, then woke up later and couldn't remember a thing? _He leaned over him._ "You remember? That was me, Tsukasa." _As Tsukasa stared, the boy sighed. _"You still don't understand do you?"_

_How can you… be in me?_

He chuckled. _"You are so naïve, Tsukasa. You tried to force Gemini out because your sense of honor kicked in." _He scoffed. _"You didn't want a monster inside you, but you've had one your entire life."_

_Nani…?_

"_Me, Tsukasa." _The boy grinned and straightened, his brown eyes gleaming. _"I've been in you since only a few days after birth."_

Tsukasa recoiled, clutching his aching rib. _No… that doesn't make-_

"_Sense? Oh, but it does. You see, Tsukasa, you were too weak, especially as an infant. When our parents left you in the dump, your frail mind couldn't handle the trauma. You would've died if not for me."_

_You?_

"_Yes, I was born that day."_

Tsukasa shook his head. _But, who are you?_

"_I'm Hikaru… your brother."_

His brow creased, Tsukasa repeated, _Brother…?_

"_Twin, might be more accurate, but whatever term you choose to assign, I'm an entity within your mind; separate, yet the same." _Hikaru grinned. _"That's why you had no power to force Gemini out of your mind. You're no longer in control, Tsukasa."_

His chest heaving, Tsukasa back away from Hikaru's cruel gaze. _No… how?_

"_The car crash, you stupid boy! You were dying, and would've, if it weren't for me. Gemini offered you life, but Tsukasa would never have accepted. I did. I took control of your weak body, and allowed Gemini in. It was my choice, Tsukasa, not yours. You're powerless."_

Tsukasa shook his head, and stepped back. _No…_ His foot scuffed the floor, and he fell on the ground. He cringed, the pain shooting up his spine, and exploding in a red light behind his eyes. Was it possible? Was he truly helpless?

He slowly opened one eye, then lurched back. Hikaru squatted before Tsukasa, his arms resting limply on his knees.

"_What happened to that backbone?" _he sneered. _"Was it really all a bluff?"_

Tsukasa stared into Hikaru's paralyzing brown eyes. It was all in vain… He wasn't capable of anything.

_No… _He looked away. Hikaru tilted his head. _No… you can't…_

"_Heh. What do you plan to do, Tsukasa? You're nothing but a cowering puppy in my shadow!" _He rose, towering over Tsukasa's fallen figure. Hikaru laughed. _"You're so naïve, Tsukasa, weak and ignorant. That's why you are so easy to control."_

Tsukasa gritted his teeth. Transparent crystal dancers waltzed down his cheeks. Had he lost everything?

As Tsukasa struggled to rise, Hikaru circled behind him. _"Oh no, Tsukasa, don't stand. You look tired." _He placed his hands on his shoulders, and smiled. _"Just have a seat…"_ he gave Tsukasa a firm shove, forcing him back onto the cold floor. Crouching beside him, Hikaru held Tsukasa's wrists against the floor. _"And just watch the fun."_

As he observed Hikaru walk towards the screen, Tsukasa attempted to stand, but his palms stuck to the floor. He sighed, and submitted, a heavy weariness tugging at his mind.

Tsukasa stared into the bright screen. Andromeda opened its mouth, and released an explosion of energy. Civilians scattered amongst the rubble; parents became separated from their children, wives called for their spouses. As the screams pierced the veal between him and the world, Tsukasa shivered. Such heartless cruelty; how could Hikaru allow this?

Gemini Spark viewed the havoc from above on the Denpa road.

"This is much more worth seeing than having it destroy Earth in one blast."

White Gemini pinched the Key. "It's only a matter of time now before the Andromeda Key is filled with negative energy."

Both their eyes narrowed, White Gemini and Hikaru smirked.

"Tsukasa-kun!"

Gemini Spark looked behind to see a blue light stream towards them. Rockman Ice Pegasus halted, a few yards distance between him and his adversary.

Black Gemini corked an eyebrow. "You survived."

Rockman extended his arms to White Gemini. "Please, Tsukasa-kun. Wake up!"

Hikaru shook his head, looking back at Tsukasa. _"How sad, your Subaru-kun knows nothing."_

_Subaru-kun…_

"You're stronger than Gemini!"

"_You're right."_

White Gemini extended his golden arm. "You are becoming an eyesore."

Before the energy struck his body, Rockman leaped over Gemini Spark, and shot towards Andromeda.

_I'm awake…_

Hikaru surveyed Tsukasa's lowered head.

_I'm awake, Subaru-kun._ Tsukasa threw up his head and yelled at the mirror. _I'm awake now, and my eyes are wide open!_

"_It's too late, Tsukasa,"_ he jeered. _"Earth is about to be destroyed."_

His grin then melted. Hikaru tilted his head as Tsukasa adjusted himself to his knees, then set one foot on the floor. He pressed a shaking hand on his thigh, and staggered to his feet. His jaw set, Tsukasa faced his twin.

_I won't let you._

Folding his arms, Hikaru smirked. _"You won't? And how, Tsukasa, do you intend to stop me?"_

Tsukasa remained silent, but his expression did not waver. Hikaru scoffed, then sauntered forward until their toes touched. He inclined his head. _"Then let me show you something."_

He slammed his palm into Tsukasa's stomach and a ball of energy exploded between them, thrusting Tsukasa back several feet. Eyeing his smoking fingers, Hikaru laughed.

"_I'll stress this to you. You have absolutely no power, Tsukasa. You're in my world, now."_

Sprawled on the floor, Tsukasa bit his lip. Hikaru had such power… but he couldn't stop.

As Tsukasa rose again, Hikaru chuckled. _"Are you really so stupid? Can't you see it's hopeless?"_

He extended his arm, and another bolt sprang from his hand. Tsukasa jumped to the side, cringing as he landed.

_How… how do you have this power?_

"_I accepted Gemini's offer of power, Tsukasa. I can harness it at will."_

Smirking, Hikaru vaporized. Tsukasa stepped back, but then another blast of energy coursed his spine. He fell forward, and Hikaru stood above him, a terrible sneer stretched across his face.

"_How pitiful you look." _His grin leveled, and he clenched his fist. _"I'm disgusted I've been trapped in you for all this time."_

Tsukasa rolled on his side, and sat up, his legs spread out before him. His moist green hair obscured his dropping eyelids. Chest heaving, Tsukasa raised his head.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. _"Too long have you been in control, Tsukasa. Too long have I been tucked away in this weak body of yours." _He marched forward._ "Your time is over."_

The boy grasped Tsukasa's jacket, and dragged him to his feet. Clutching his chin, Hikaru turned Tsukasa's head toward the screen.

"_Look, Tsukasa, your friend can do nothing."_

As the screen honed in, he saw Subaru lying unconscious in the rubble. He was losing. Earth was losing the battle. Andromeda would destroy the planet.

Hikaru laughed. _"What hopeless resistance..."_

His voice faded as three white streams of energy shot towards the boy.

"Nani?" Gemini Spark and Hikaru wondered in unison.

The light thinned, separating into three Denpa forms.

"Those are…!"

The colored lights struck Andromeda, circled back and struck again. On the ground, Gonto and Kizamaro shook Subaru awake. He sprang up, watching the Denpas attack Andromeda. The green light, resembling Rockman's Green Dragon form, charged Andromeda's left hand, the appendage exploding.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he dropped Tsukasa on the floor.

"Nani?!" Black Gemini exclaimed.

The Fire Leo Denpa destroyed the other hand. A small smile peeked around the corner off Tsukasa mouth. Was it possible…? Could they win?

Hikaru gritted his teeth.

Accelerating, Ice Pegasus rammed Andromeda's chest. Rockman flew up before the monster.

"You're finished!" He threw out his arm. "Battle card! Break Saber!"

War Rock transformed into a blue drill, a purple blade spiraling around the saber. He gave a cry, then shot through the green energy orb in Andromeda's mid-section.

White Gemini gawked. "Impossible!"

"A-Andromeda!"

Hikaru staggered back. _"It can't be!"_

Emitting great plumes of smoke, Andromeda plummeted to the earth.

_Subaru-kun!_

Hikaru clenched his fists. _"No, this can't be over."_

Rockman stood on the Denpa road, staring down at Gemini in victory.

"Chikushou…" Black Gemini cringed. "If only Andromeda had been fully restored…" He turned to his double. "Hey, is it still-?"

His face suddenly paled as the electric blade pierced his chest.

"I should have done this earlier." White Gemini's soft voice commented behind him.

Black Gemini screamed and dispersed into sparkling particles. The Andromeda Key glowed momentarily as the liquid rose to the top.

_Gemini! _Tsukasa's mouth dropped open.

Rockman landed on the Denpa Road before White Gemini. "Gemini Spark! You…!"

He smirked. "I win this battle." He held out the Key. "Andromeda!"

The glass orb shined a bright purple and the energy shot into the hollow weapon. Andromeda's arms and center rematerialized. When it had solidified, the monster rose, dirt falling from its reformed armor. White Gemini laughed.

_Andromeda! _So quickly… were they losing, again?

A low chuckle sounded behind Tsukasa. He turned, and searched Hikaru's shadowed face.

"_How foolish. They have no idea what I'm capable of."_

His back arched, Hikaru threw his head into the air, a deafening cackle erupting from his mouth. Tsukasa's brow dipped and he brought his arms up to cover his chest. How could he…?

_What are you?_

Hikaru straightened, a wicked sneer twisting his lips. _"I'm your demon."_

_--_

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. One, possibly two, more chapters to go! It's winding to a close. :( Well, how will it end? Will Tsukasa claim victory? Will Gemini win? You never know… even those who have seen the anime. ;p


	7. The Crushing Black

Disclaimer: You guessed it; I still do not own Ryuusei no Rockman.

--

"Earth is doomed." Hikaru towered above Tsukasa.

Terrified, Tsukasa looked between his twin and the screen, where White Gemini bore an expression similar to Hikaru's. Andromeda's hands loosened at the wrists and spun a tight circle, forming two crimson drills. Leaning forward, the weapon burrowed into the ground.

"Subaru!" War Rock yelled. "The Andromeda Key!"

Rockman lunged at White Gemini, but the latter leapt onto another wave road above.

"The ultimate weapon has been activated. Andromeda will explode within Earth's core…" Hikaru rose before the screen, his voice mixing with White Gemini's, "and destroy this planet!"

His chest shook, then White Gemini threw back his head and laughed. He streaked into the sky, his cackle echoing behind.

"Matte!" Rockman sped after him.

_Stop this… stop this, Hikaru!_

"_Hmm. Poor Tsukasa, so weak and helpless."_

_Please, stop this, Hikaru!_ Tsukasa pleaded. _Can't you see what horrible consequences will occur?_

Hikaru grinned. _"Yes. So much pain. Your friends and all of Earth will be wiped out in mere seconds."_

_Please, Hikaru, stop. So many people will die. You can't want this!_

"_Oh, but I do. You see, Tsukasa, I am an entity of darkness. Every negative emotion caused by the trauma of your youth has consolidated to form me. I was born of darkness, and only strive to accomplish what you abhor."_

_No… _Tsukasa cringed. _You can't do this…_

"_It's so stupid how many times you say that." _As he sauntered up to Tsukasa, Hikaru's mouth drew into a thin line. "_Let me educate you in a fact you cannot seem to accept. You have no say here. Your words are wasted breathes. The reason the Denpa comet harmed Gemini and me, yet left you untouched, was that you had no true presence in this mind." _Hikaru stood above Tsukasa. He reached down and grasped him by the throat, then raised Tsukasa above his head. _"When that car crashed your reign over this body ended. __The moment you released that Wave Scanner, you lost control. Your hand dropped it, but it wasn't your hand that picked it back up."_

Tsukasa winced, clutching at his twin's hold. _What… what do you mean?_

"_You're dead, Tsukasa." _Hikaru grinned. _"Gemini Spark requires nothing from you. As I control the body, I can accept and deny Gemini's influence. When Gemini Denpa Henkans, his and my consciousness manifest. You only provide the human body. For some reason, your mind awoke, but the fact doesn't change…" _He drew Tsukasa closer to his face. _"You're dead."_

_Dead…?_

Hikaru chuckled. _"If I were to release my control of this body, you'd be dead, Tsukasa. There is no point in you fighting. Subaru-kun resists in vain. You can't help him, and he can't help you."_

In the mirror, Gemini and Rockman shot out of the atmosphere.

"_Earth will blow through space in a few short minutes."_

_No._

Hikaru furrowed his brow. Tsukasa's tone had changed. There was not a hopeless resistance in this denial, but firm resolve.

His expression concealed in shadow, Tsukasa gripped Hikaru's wrist. _You're wrong._

"_Nani?"_

_I wasn't entirely unaffected by the Denpa comet. I only suffered from minor fatigue, but I was still harmed. I still exist. _Tsukasa grabbed Hikaru's forearm. _I did not fail to force Gemini out. I was winning until you appeared. I did not entirely lose that battle._

His brother scoffed. _"It does you no good, Tsukasa. You remain without power."_

Tsukasa's eyes snapped open, piercing Hikaru's haughty gaze. His jaw set, he tightened his grip on Hikaru's arm.

_I am not completely without power. I almost forced Gemini out, and I will stop you!_

A rush of energy shocked Hikaru's skin, and coursed his veins. The blast threw them to opposite sides of the viewing screen. Suppressing a groan, Tsukasa staggered to his feet, and gripped his side. Hikaru rose, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"_How can you…?"_

_I am not without power, Hikaru._

The boy smirked. _"Why, Tsukasa? Why fight back now? You've always been content to sit back and watch. What makes now different?"_

Tsukasa stared at Hikaru. The same question echoed through his head. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't bold or brave. What drove this rebellion within his heart?

_My friends' lives are in danger._

Hikaru stared. _"Your friends? You want to protect your friends?"_

_I made a mistake. When I was under that truck, I backed down. I was afraid and let you make the decision… a decision that has jeopardized Earth._

"_You can't undo that, Tsukasa."_

_I can fix it. You made your decision, Hikaru._ Tsukasa straightened and set his feet apart. _Now, I'm making mine._

"_Ha!" _Hikaru smirked.

His brow creased, Tsukasa held up his hand. A bolt of white light shot from his hand at Hikaru. The boy jumped to the side.

"_You do realize, Tsukasa, if I'm gone, you'll die?"_

_If I'm truly dead… then my body isn't worthy to walk around in someone else's control._

"_Well then…" _Hikaru grinned and extended his arm. _"Enjoy defeat."_

Yellow energy shot from his palm, and Tsukasa jumped away. As he landed, he cringed. His body had sustained too much damage already. He had to make every move count.

Hikaru shot a volley of energy balls around Tsukasa. He rolled away, and another blast burst from his palm. The boy sidestepped it. As Tsukasa's breathing grew more labored, Hikaru scoffed.

"_Look at yourself, Tsukasa! You can barely stand!"_ He swept his arm towards the screen. _"Gemini flies from Earth as we speak. Your Subaru-kun has no more hope than you do."_

As he attempted to ignore the cry for rest echoing through his body, Tsukasa stared at the viewing mirror. Could they truly do nothing? Had they suffered so much to lose? That couldn't… it wouldn't happen.

In the screen, Rockman raced into space after Gemini Spark.

"We'll lose him at this rate." War Rock grimaced.

"Okay, then. Gravity Stage!"

The next moment, White Gemini grunted. "There's gravity weighing me down…!"

Rockman appeared behind him, and wrapped his arms around White Gemini's waist and shoulder.

"I have you, Gemini Spark!"

"Che…!" White Gemini looked over his shoulder. "You should run while you still have the chance! Earth is about to explode through space!"

"Yeah, right!"

White Gemini sneered, holding up the Andromeda Key. He flicked his wrist, and the glass orb plummeted towards the Earth.

"The Andromeda Key!"

Rockman pushed White Gemini aside, and darted after the Key.

"You're too late!" The FMian streaked further into space.

Hikaru chuckled. _"Baka…"_

A low buzz filled the expanse, and Tsukasa turned his head back to his brother. As he threw up his arms to absorb the impact, a large energy bolt hurtled him onto the floor. His face contorted, Tsukasa lay on his back. It was too painful to move. He heard approaching footsteps. He had to rise. The pain vibrated through his body. The footsteps halted by his head. Tsukasa couldn't even open his eyes.

"_You're utterly embarrassing, Tsukasa."_

A hand pressed against his chest. His limbs lay paralyzed at his side. Another buzz filled his ears.

"_You're finished."_

Tsukasa cringed. There was no energy left in him. He prepared for Hikaru's final blast.

Nothing happened.

The buzz had silenced. Tsukasa forced one eyelid open. His hand still compressing Tsukasa's chest, Hikaru stared at the screen.

"_Why…"_

"Why didn't it explode?"

Shifting his gaze toward the screen, Tsukasa could make out White Gemini's furrowed brow as he streaked farther from Earth. He turned away, but then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The mirror suddenly blazed with a yellow light that engulfed White Gemini. As his form shrunk and distorted, White Gemini screamed. Then he was gone.

Tsukasa felt Hikaru's hand stiffen. The boy's widened eyes grew unfocused, and his mouth dropped open as if gasping for breath.

"_N-Nani…?"_

He stumbled back, staring at the yellow mirror. The radiance faded in a dim glow. Suddenly, the screen began to spark, and the black expanse vibrated. Hikaru spun around, blinking at his sparking black world.

"_What... what's happening?"_

Tsukasa winced, but forced himself into a sitting position. He tilted his head, dazedly watching Hikaru swing his head from side to side. White Gemini… he was defeated.

_You lost…_

Hikaru spun toward him. _"Nani?!"_

Tsukasa's eyes locked with his twin's, realization washing over his face.

_You lost, Hikaru. The Andromeda Key was destroyed._ He narrowed his eyes. _You lost._

Hikaru gritted his teeth. _"Well, so have you!"_

He ran towards Tsukasa, yellow energy buzzing around his fist. However, an energy bolt exploded from the screen, blocking his path.

Tsukasa's eyes widened. He couldn't sit there, or he would be finished. Pressing against his knees, he struggled to his feet. After taking several strenuous breathes, he straightened, then gasped.

Hikaru glared, and thrust his hand out. Tsukasa staggered back, but his brother caught hold of his neck. Pulling him close, the boy hissed, _"You think you've won, don't you?"_

Tsukasa coughed, gasping for the breath held captive in his throat.

Hikaru lifted his hand, palm glowing. _"You're the one who's truly lost."_

His hand raced to meet Tsukasa's abdomen, but stopped a few inches from it. His body shaking, Hikaru's eyes again lost focus. He thrust Tsukasa back, and gripped his head.

The floor shook, and the bolts of energy reached into the far reaches of the black expanse. As he watched Hikaru's face contort, Tsukasa saw his chance. Taking a deep breath, he bit his lip, and extended his arm. A white light spiraled around his wrist, then shot from his palm. It threw Hikaru back, slamming him against the mirror. A long crack appeared in the glass above his sparking body.

Tsukasa's head snapped up. Summoning the last of his strength, he raced forward and collided with Hikaru's body. The glass screen shattered, and they fell through. As Tsukasa closed his eyes, he felt his brother's body disperse. He had done it. They had won.

A small smile graced Tsukasa's lips and he was engulfed by the crushing black void.

--

Author's Note: Ahhh!! cries It's over. Oh, I've loved writing this story, and I'm so sad to end it! I think I'll add an epilogue in the future if my readers _really_ want one, but for now Tsukasa's Demons is temporarily completed (yes, I know that's an oxy-moron.) Well, I hope you liked it!! sniffles I sure did, and don't want to be done! (Oh, I went back through my previous chapters, and fixed up some mistakes.)


End file.
